


Pandora's Nightmare

by PUNcifist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Police, Story Arc, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNcifist/pseuds/PUNcifist
Summary: È buio e il mio corpo non si muove. Le mie mani accarezzano il terreno, sfiorando un liquido caldo... piacevole, rilassante. La testa è pesante e i miei candidi capelli si appiccicano al mio viso mentre tento di aprire gli occhi. Le mie iridi d'Argento si dipingono di sangue quando il mio sguardo, fugace, incontra una figura in piedi davanti alla porta. La mia bocca è impastata e un forte gusto metallico scivola lungo la mia gola. Le parole nascono sulle mie labbra tinte di rosso, timorose di una vita alla quale, tuttavia, anelano... un sospiro che muore su quei petali di rosa, senza mai raggiungere ciò che cercano.Intorno a me, percepisco il freddo abbraccio della morte che seduce il mio corpo in una danza senza musica fino a quando il sipario non cala e tutto ciò che vedo, è il rosso della fine.





	1. Prefazione

Una voce strana e metallica, iniziò a rimbombarmi nelle orecchie mentre cercavo di zittirla usando la mia felpa blu per attutirne il rumore. Pigramente, mi girai sul lato sinistro, bofonchiando malamente all'altoparlante sbottai, decidendomi di volgere l'occhio destro verso il corridoio, adocchiando corrucciata l'ambiente. Stizzita, tornai a sedermi più o meno composta, mantenendo il mio corpo leggermente piegato in avanti mentre rovesciavo il mio capo all'indietro mormorai, portando l'avambraccio mancino a proteggermi gli occhi dalla luce che filtrava dal treno. Ancora una fermata, avevo tempo ancora una fermata per dormire quel poco che mi bastava ma, sfortunatamente, sapevo anche che se non avessi iniziato ora a smontare i miei bagagli, probabilmente avrei perso la mia stazione. Sbuffando, mi alzai, iniziando a stiracchiarmi senza remore e scrollando con le mani gli abiti che indossavo **<... >** silenziosa, iniziai a tirare giù i miei bagagli che, comunque, erano composti da soli due valige: una con pochi vestiti e tanti videogiochi, e l'altra con il cibo. Allungai le braccia per afferrare la prima, proprio mentre il mio sguardo, cadde su una figura magra, senza curve e vestita malamente. Indossava una larga felpa blu a zip che cadeva su una maglietta nera e dei jeans dalla medesima tonalità scura. Sul vestiario, in particolare, spiccava la scritta " _PUNcifist_ ", tinta in blu in stile Comic Sans **<... >** sorrisi, vedendola, lasciandomi sfuggire la presa sul mio bagaglio che cadde a terra rovinosamente, rischiando quasi di tranciarmi un piede mi frenai, mordendomi la lingua e tirando un profondo respiro. Chinandomi, la mia attenzione tornò su quella stessa immagine. Lunghi capelli neri tenuti insieme da una coda malfatta, pelle bianca come la neve e un unico occhio argenteo su un viso dalle forme sgraziate, con un naso a patata e canini particolarmente affilati. Chiusi la bocca davanti al mio riflesso, portando d'istinto la mancina a coprire la benda sul mio viso, proprio sopra l'occhio sinistro. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore, costringendomi a distogliere l'attenzione dal finestrino per concentrarmi a riordinare le mie cose. Riuscita finalmente a recuperare tutte le mie valige, mi avviai attraverso i vagoni del treno mentre, nuovamente, la voce metallica annunciava l'arrivo presso la stazione di Hiraeth. Non vi era nessuno che scendeva a quella fermata, così, riuscii senza problemi a correre giù dal treno, iniziando ad avviarmi verso l'uscita della stazione. Non vi era anima viva intorno che potesse darmi indicazioni, se non un cartello con un numero di taxi per raggiungere la città a qualche chilometro di distanza **<...Eddai >** sbuffai, tirando fuori il mio vecchio cellulare senza funzioni internet per comporre il contatto e farmi venire a prendere. Aspettai vicino ad una panchina, mangiucchiando un Cheeseburger tirato fuori dalla mia riserva di cibo mentre mi guardavo attorno. Nulla, non vi era nessuno. L'intera stazione era deserta ma, d'altronde, me l'aspettavo. Hiraeth era una grande metropoli costruita ai piedi di un monte che, sebbene le sue riguardevoli dimensioni, non era di certo il luogo più semplice da raggiungere... non in treno, almeno. Attesi un'oretta prima che il taxi si fece vivo, caricando me e i miei bagagli per condurmi sino in centro città: da un momento all'altro, l'ambiente cambiò del tutto. Nonostante vi fosse una fitta foresta che circondava la metropoli, Hiraeth era divisa in distretti, ognuno con le sue particolarità e differenze: Il quartiere cinese, quello riccone, quello commerciale e... triste ma vero, quello in cui sarei andata a vivere. Era un posto particolarmente malandato, con numerosi bar e locali malfamati per le vie mentre, proprio davanti, vicino ad un fiume, vi erano i condomini. Palazzi molto alti dalle mura scrostate e le porte dalle serrature per lo più rotte così come le finestre **<...hm... >** mugugnai, pagando di mal voglia il conducente e studiando l'edificio che mi avrebbe ospitato. Possedeva una tinta giallognola, con una piccola scala che conduceva alla porta d'ingresso, ovviamente rotta, e vari graffiti che "Decoravano" i muri con disegni che ben si adattavano all'ambiente circostante. Sospirai, cercando di trascinarmi dietro le mie valige e scoprendo, di malincuore, che l'ascensore, ovviamente, non funzionava **<...Odio la mia vita >** mugugnai, stampandomi un falso sorriso in faccia ed iniziando a percorrere tutte le rampe di scale. A metà strada, una donna dalla corta chioma bionda e gli occhi di ghiaccio, mi vide, osservandomi per un po' prima di avvicinarsi e offrirmi il suo aiuto. Aveva un volto di bambola, particolarmente pallido eppure, con lineamenti piacevoli e aggraziatati mormorò, inclinando il capo di lato. La osservai, stringendomi nelle spalle e scrollando quest'ultime, volgendo i lati della bocca verso l'alto chiosai, calando le palpebre dissi, sottolineando la frase andando ad indicare la rampa rimanente. Trascorse qualche minuto, durante il quale, ne approfittai per studiare la sconosciuta : una bella donna, vestita con un lungo cappotto rosso e dei pantaloni attillati bianchi. Nulla di appariscente, se non una croce d'argento messa in bella mostra al di sopra del vestiario **<...Ok, allora >** mormorò, iniziando a camminare via. Stupita, la guardai andarsene, spalancando gli occhi incredula davanti a quella scena **<... >** mi sentivo incapace di chiudere la mia mascella prima di scuotere il capo e mormorare un particolarmente sarcastico. Mormorando cose poco carine, ripresi dunque il mio viaggio sino ad arrivare davanti alla porta del mio appartamento del quinto piano. Tirai fuori le chiavi e aprii.. o almeno, ci provai, visto che la serratura pareva essere rotta e l'ingresso accessibile a chiunque **<...Ok >** sussurrai, andando ad inumidirmi le labbra per poi entrare. L'appartamento non era altro che un monolocale, con fornelli sulla destra, un piccolo tavolo proprio davanti a questi e, dritto davanti a me, un divano-letto che volgeva il fronte ad una vecchia tv. Esausta, buttai i bagagli sulla prima superficie piana che trovai, muovendo dei passi verso la finestra che, subito, tentai di aprire, ignorando l'armadio alla mia sinistra. Non appena riuscii a spalancare quelle trappole mortali, feci prendere un po' d'aria alla stanza, andando a disfare la mia roba e a studiare per bene il posto ** <...ok, forse una riverniciata farebbe bene>** borbottai, facendo spallucce nel verificare la scarsa qualità della carta da parati. Quieta, sistemai le mia cose, andando a studiare un modo per chiudere la porta per almeno quella notte prima di chiamare qualcuno a farla riparare, optando, quindi, con il tentare di sfruttare il peso del divano per tenerla chiusa. Non la cosa più sicura, ma mi dovetti accontentare feci spallucce, iniziando a mangiare altri salutari hamburger conservati accuratamente in alcuni contenitori freschi freschi e compilati, ora, nel frigo. Arraffai una bottiglia di Pepsi e mi buttai sul mio nuovo giaciglio dopo aver cambiato le lenzuola e trovato il telecomando... sarebbe stata una lunga notte tra cibo spazzatura e programmi di qualità altrettanto bassa ma, d'altronde, il giorno dopo avrei avuto il mio colloquio per entrare finalmente nelle forze armate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****NOTE AUTRICE*****
> 
> Allora, questa è la mia prima storia in assoluto, quindi siate gentili xD  
>  Se siete arrivati fin qui, vi faccio i miei complimenti, visto che la prefazione serviva solo per dare un'idea della protagonista e sulla città in cui si è appena trasferita. All'inizio, probabilmente, sarà una storia lenta, quindi abbiate pazienza e vedrete che arriverà tutto piano piano e tranquilli, i capitoli saranno più lunghi di questo xD  
>  Tenterò di caricare più o meno regolarmente (Correggendo di tanto in tanto coff), quindi rimanete aggiornati!


	2. I° Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Apro gli occhi e ciò che vedo, è una stanza bianca. Mi avvicino attenta alle mura sterili, sfiorandole con la mancina mentre affilo il mio sguardo d'argento. Mi fa male la testa, il respiro è pesante... non so perché, ma odio stare qui. Qui, dove le pareti sono candide come la neve più pura, dove anche una singola macchia è capace di trasformare quel candore in una catena di corruzione e dolore. Mi afferro il petto e urlo. Non so il motivo, lo faccio e basta."_

Gemendo, aprii l'occhio, rotolando sul fianco nel vano tentativo di spegnere la radiosveglia posta sul comodino alla mia sinistra. Senza svelare la mia iride d'argento, portai la mano a sfiorare la superficie del mobile, rovesciando qualche oggetto (Probabilmente carte di panini) fino a trovare il pulsante per smorzare la voce del conduttore del giornale.  
Passarono secondi prima di riuscire, effettivamente, ad aprire l'occhio, mutando la mia espressione in una smorfia a causa della luce che filtrava dalle finestre poste proprio davanti al mio letto **<...Devo andare. Ma è faticoso. >** constatai, aggrottando le sopracciglia e optando per il "rotolare" nelle mie coperte fino al bordo del mio giaciglio. Lentamente, mi alzai, lasciandomi dietro le lenzuola per dirigermi fino al frigo, aprendolo e afferrando uno dei cheeseburger avanzati. Non sapendo cucinare, e avendo imparato a mangiare schifezze per quasi tutta la mia vita, non mi feci problemi a buttarlo nel microonde mentre andavo a cambiarmi. Il bagno era posto nel corridoio, condiviso con il resto del condominio, quindi optai per l'afferrare i primi abiti che le mie mani trovarono per poi dirigermi verso i servizi, ritrovandomi il letto che mi sbarrava la strada **<...hm... I suppose this is bEd ¹ >** mormorai, accennando ad un sorriso tra me e me prima di tirarmi su le maniche ed iniziare a tirare il l'ostacolo verso l'interno, giusto per garantirmi quel poco di spazio per sgattaiolare fuori dal mio appartamento. Subito i miei piedi nudi vennero in contatto con il cemento freddo dell'androne, causando un'imprecazione e un brivido lungo la mia schiena. Di certo non mi andava di ricordare tutte le schifezze che, quasi sicuramente, avevano calpestato quel pavimento sussurrai stizzita, trattenendo il respiro per qualche secondo prima di rilasciarlo tutto in una volta ed iniziare a muovere dei passi verso il bagno. Non ci misi tanto, essendo i servizi divisi per piani di due, non dovetti far altro che salire le scale e raggiungere una porta bianca chiosai, bussando senza ricevere risposta. Grata della cosa, spinsi la soglia, occupando la stanza per poi chiudere l'ingresso dietro di me e studiare l'ambiente: una doccia verde era posta nell'angolo in fondo a destra, il gabinetto era posizionato proprio davanti e vicino, alla mia sinistra, vi erano il resto dei servizi igienici. Il posto, perlomeno, sembrava abbastanza pulito, con qualche crepa sui muri e sul lavandino mentre, la luce, veniva fornita da una singola lampadina che penzolava sul soffitto e una finestra malandata posta a destra della porta. Sospirando, iniziai a spogliarmi, togliendomi la benda dall'occhio destro e assicurandomi di mantenere la palpebra ben serrata mentre aprivo l'acqua in vista di una doccia. I muscoli tesi, si rilassarono immediatamente, godendo di quel piacevole contatto con l'acqua calda **<... >** silenziosa, mi morsi il labbro inferiore, portando entrambe le mani ad accarezzarmi la chioma, accompagnando il capo che si era rovesciato all'indietro. Rimasi così per qualche secondo prima che un brivido mi scorse lungo la schiena, facendomi spalancare violentemente la palpebra buona e portare una mano stretta a pugno sul mio petto dolorante. Ingoiai a vuoto, scuotendo la testa e finendo di lavarmi prima di avvolgermi in un asciugamano e dirigermi verso il lavandino per far scorrere la mancina a pulire il vetro dal vapore **<...nEYEce to see you² >** mormorai, adocchiando la palpebra sinistra ancora calata e sospirando. Lentamente, iniziai a prepararmi, rimettendomi la benda e lasciando i capelli bagnati prima di rivestirmi. Questa volta, avevo scelto una maglietta nera e dei jeans del medesimo colore, con sopra una felpa dalle tonalità scure e una riga rossa circondata da due linee bianche con la scritta "N7" posta all'altezza del bicipite e sul petto. Soddisfatta, continuai a guardare il mio riflesso prima di gemere. Un dolore acuto mi prese alla testa, obbligando la mano diritta ad afferrare la fronte mentre la gemella cercava di sorreggere il mio intero corpo aggrappandosi al lavandino. Le mie gambe si fecero molli e, improvvisamente, tutta la forza che avevo, scivolò via dal mio corpo **<... >** aprii la bocca per parlare, ma la chiusi immediatamente. Puntini neri iniziarono a danzare davanti a me mentre serravo la mascella e digrignavo i denti, tentando di portare la mia attenzione verso lo specchio posto poco sopra il lavandino. Il sangue abbandonò il mio viso, lasciandomi pallida come un cadavere nell'osservare quel riflesso disturbato... un canale statico provai a muovere verbo, ma la mia voce si smorzò nella mia gola quando, lentamente, notai una strana figura in quel disturbo. Le immagini, confuse, continuavano a switchare tra loro, mostrandomi la sagoma di una creature dalle fattezze indefinite e una stanza bianca **<... >** ero al mio limite e proprio quando sentivo di star per svenire, forzai la destra in un pugno contro il vetro ponendo una fine all'accaduto. Tutto ciò che era appena successo, sparì nel vuoto, lasciandomi ansimante a riprendere fiato. La mia gola bruciava a causa dell'improvviso ossigeno e alcune lacrime iniziarono a rigarmi il viso a causa della bile che mi stava risalendo la gola. I miei muscoli dolevano e protestavano mentre cercavo di dirigermi il più velocemente possibile verso il gabinetto per svuotare il mio stomaco, vomitando. Tremando, tentai di rialzarmi, ma le mie gambe, ancora deboli, cedettero, facendomi cadere seduta a terra con la schiena appoggiata alla doccia. Il respiro si appesantì nel frattempo che portavo le gambe al petto per abbracciarle e usarle per sorreggere il mio capo, rimanendo in questa posizione per qualche secondo. Le mie labbra tremarono fino a quando non affondai i denti nel petalo inferiore, tingendolo di rosso sobbalzai nel sentire una voce femminile dall'altra parte della porta. Quieta, senza muovermi, urlai semplicemente in risposta un verbo allegro che rifletteva il mio corpo che tentava di rialzarsi. Ogni mia fibra mi gridava di rimanere ferma, ma riuscii comunque a risistemare tutto e a raggiungere l'ingresso per aprilo. Davanti a me, si ergeva la stessa donna del giorno prima: pallida, senza emozioni.. una bambola perfetta. Senza dire nulla, mi superò, chiudendosi in bagno. Ancora scossa, tornai nel mio appartamento, buttando i vestiti sporchi di lato per dirigermi verso una delle mie valige. Ne tirai fuori un flaconcino di pillole, e ne ingoiai una, esitando e decidendo poco dopo di prenderne altre due per sicurezza.  
Trassi dei profondi respiri, volgendomi verso il microonde ormai spento e afferrando il panino, pizzicandolo tra i denti mentre indossavo delle scarpe da ginnastica nere. Mi legai i capelli corvini in una coda bassa e uscii di casa, incassando la testa tra le spalle e infilando le mani all'interno delle tasche. Ingoiai a vuoto nervosamente, lasciando la lingua scorrere sul labbro inferiore dove, poco prima, mi ero ferita mormorai, scuotendo la testa e procedendo fuori dall'edificio. Osservai silenziosamente la via dove abitavo: due uomini stavano chiacchierando all'angolo della strada, ognuno vestito in modo differente. Disinteressata, li studiai man mano che mi avvicinavo, arrivando a notare alcuni dettagli particolari: uno di loro aveva delle orecchie molto lunghe, quasi innaturali. Le sue unghie, sebbene non esageratamente lunghe, erano particolarmente affilate e, quando l'uomo si voltò verso di me, passandogli accanto, notai la strana occhiata che diede all'altro, gelandomi il sangue. Il suo viso, nonostante possedesse tratti piacevoli, aveva una mascella marcata, delineata da corti capelli biondi e occhi di un arancione brillante. Un momento, fu tutto quello che mi bastò per decidere di continuare per la mia strada, diretta verso l'ufficio di polizia. Uscendo dal quartiere, mi ricordai di passare da un'officina per riparare la serratura. L'uomo al di là del bancone, era giovane, con corti capelli bruni e due occhi azzurri che ben si abbinavano alla sua carnagione mulatta chiosai, tentando di attirare la sua attenzione, adocchiando la targhetta con inciso il nome "Jeff" possedeva una voce acuta e piacevole che rimbombò subito nel negozio vuoto. Mi informai per quando sarebbe stato possibile aggiustare la porta di casa e quanto mi sarebbe costato, fissando un appuntamento quel pomeriggio tardi dissi sorridendo, guadagnandomi una strana occhiata da parte del ragazzo e una lieve risata di quest'ultimo. Felice di aver ottenuto un nuovo fan, uscii di fretta dalla porta, intenzionata a camminare fino alla mia destinazione ultima.  
Tra un panino, un gelato e un tacos, arrivai finalmente alla stazione di polizia. Un grosso edificio dall'entrata in stile gotico, si ergeva sopra di me, sovrastandomi con i suoi sei piani di altezza. Non erano molti, ma la larghezza e il cambio di stile da antico a moderno, rendevano il complesso particolarmente grande. Sospirando, feci il mio ingresso, dirigendomi verso il primo bancone che vidi per informare del mio appuntamento la donna dall'altra parte della scrivania. Senza smettere di digitare dalla tastiera, alzò lo sguardo verso di me, comunicando il mio arrivo per poi darmi un foglio e lasciarmi passare. I miei movimenti erano lenti, sovrapponendosi al mio battito accelerato mormorai ancora una volta, ingoiando a vuoto fino a trovarmi davanti ad una porta di legno. Bussai e attesi fino a quando una voce maschile non mi chiamò ad entrare, spingendomi ad obbedire a quell'ordine involontario. Il posto era ben tenuto, con una larga scrivania in salice e due poltrone, una per ogni lato. Di fianco, vi era un distributore d'acqua e un forte odore di caffè impregnava la stanza era un tono basso e grave che stonava sul ragazzo giovane che avevo davanti. Rimasi imbambolata per qualche secondo ad osservarlo, studiandone i lineamenti a cuore circondati da una chioma nera dalle sfumature verde scuro e gli occhi di smeraldo. **< È lei Pandora O'Neill?>** mi scossi dai miei pensieri su come fosse possibile che un uomo così giovane fosse al capo del dipartimento, andando così ad annuire e a porgere la mia documentazione chiosai, ingoiando a vuoto e forzando i lati della bocca verso l'altro. Nervosa, iniziai a giocare con le mie mani poste sul grembo mentre sforzavo il mio sguardo a rimanere alto per dimostrarmi sicura di me, cosa che, di certo, non ero. L'uomo diede una veloce sfogliata ai documenti prima di posarli sulla scrivania e tornare a guardarmi si fermò, osservando la benda sul mio occhio sinistro, costringendomi a fare appello a tutta la mia forza di volontà per non voltarmi dall'altra parte. Sapevo che, a causa del mio Handicap, non avrei dovuto poter lavorare nelle forze dell'ordine ma questo non mi fermò **<... >** silenziosa, forzai il mio collo a rimanere rivolto verso l'uomo, ingoiando a vuoto mentre sentivo i miei muscoli tendersi al di sotto dei mie abiti. Una strana sensazione di disagio mi aveva preso lo stomaco e il petto, appesantendo il secondo ad ogni respiro... l'ansia in me era palpabile e l'uomo, la notò il suo tono si addolcì, rilassandomi improvvisamente. Trassi un profondo respiro e chiusi gli occhi, stampandomi un sorriso sulle labbra per portare avanti il colloquio.  
L'incontro durò qualche ora prima di riuscire a tornare a casa passando per l'officina e confermando l'appuntamento per quel pomeriggio tardi. Andata a comprare un cheeseburger e a qualche Noddles istantaneo, mi portai sulla strada verso il mio appartamento. Non era ancora buio, ma gli alti palazzi e il tempo, celavano la maggior parte dei raggi del sole, ponendo in ombra il mio percorso mi voltai, incontrando nessuno se non la strada vuota. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, ripresi a camminare, raggiungendo casa... era stata una lunga giornata, così, decisi di guardare un po' di TV mentre aspettavo l'arrivo del fabbro. Sdraiatami sul mio letto, iniziai a switchare tra i vari canali, godendomi il familiare sapore del panino che avevo appena comprato prima di sentire il campanello suonare. Feci scorrere il mio sguardo dal televisore alla porta un paio di volte per poi sospirare e andare ad aprire, trovandomi davanti il familiare viso dell'uomo mulatto dissi sorridendo, facendomi da parte per fare entrare il bruno che, di risposta, volse i lati delle labbra verso l'alto solo ora notai quanto la sua voce, nonostante il tono acuto, possedesse un suono particolarmente piacevole, quasi ipnotico. Tornai a sedermi sul letto a gambe incrociate, alternando l'attenzione dall'uomo allo schermo un paio di volte e sospirando chiosai, alzandomi e dirigendomi verso il frigo per afferrare due bicchieri e maledicendomi sotto voce per non aver preso più roba mi sorrise, ed io inclinai la testa di lato, aggrottando le sopracciglia, finendo poi col fare spallucce e borbottare un mentre mi versavo un po' di Pepsi nel bicchiere. Mi volsi verso la finestra, scrutando il paesaggio distrutto al di fuori di quella **<... >** luci e ombre giocavano armoniosamente sulle mura dei palazzi, creando mostri ed innocenti pronti a divorarsi l'un l'altro e non sempre era la creatura a vincere **< È permesso?>** una voce di donna mi scosse dai miei pensieri, facendomi voltare verso l'entrata dove incontrai la stessa bionda che avevo incrociato quella mattina. Il suo sguardo si posò su di me e poi sull'uomo, rimanendo con la stessa, statica, espressione il suo tono piatto mi diede i brividi causati, forse, anche dal fatto che sapevo dove sarebbe andata a parare ingoiai a vuoto, mordicchiandomi il labbro superiore e stampandomi un sorriso nervoso sul volto. Non mi aspettavo una domanda così... diretta, senza contare che stavo iniziando a sentire freddo il mio tono non era molto convincente, ma non mi diedi per vinta feci scorrere la lingua sul labbro inferiore, prendendo un profondo respiro mi sentii subito due sguardi inquisitori addosso e con un sospiro, cedetti mormorai, come se quella singola parola avesse appena mandato in frantumi il mio cuore. la donna uscì dall'appartamento e solo ora notai l'improvviso rilassarsi dell'uomo che l'aveva tenuta sott'occhio fino a quel momento. annunciò, causandomi un brivido lungo la schiena **<...c-certo >** sussurrai, ingoiando a vuoto e apprestandomi a pagare. Allungai le banconote, ma la mano dell'uomo mi fermò, ponendosi davanti a me in segno di stop mi sorrise ed io sbattei le palpebre un paio di volte, troppo felice di non dover spendere niente per notare la proposta successiva o meglio, la richiesta indecisa sul da farsi, mi strinsi nelle spalle, accennando ad un ghigno malefico confermai, lasciando l'uomo andarsene mentre io chiudevo la porta dietro di lui. Soddisfatta, tornai a buttarmi sul letto mormorai felice, fiera della mia natura scroccona che si apprestava a guardare la tv. La mia mente era pesante e, nonostante avessi cercato di distrarmi nelle ultime ore della giornata, gli avvenimenti di quella mattina tornarono a perseguitarmi **<... >** improvvisamente, la stanza mi apparve più minacciosa mentre i giochi di luce e ombra dalla mia finestra, invadevano la mia privacy. Ingoiai a vuoto, portando le gambe al petto per concentrarmi sullo stupido programma sullo schermo **<...Geez >** mormorai, insultandomi mentalmente prima di crollare sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi senza accorgermi dell'improvviso statico che ora dominava la mia televisione... una stanza bianca, una forma indefinita e delle urla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****NOTE AUTRICE*****
> 
> **¹** Gioco di parole tra Bad = Cattivo / Male e Bed = Letto  
>  **²** Gioco ti parole tra i suoni di Nice = Bello e EYE = Occhio, creando così nEYEce  
>  **³** Pessimo gioco di parole con le abbreviazioni di Ok e il suono di queste, in questo caso: 'Key = Chiave  
>  Ecco il primo, vero capitolo della storia! Chiedo venia se vi è qualche errore, in caso, lo aggiornerò appena possibile. **(≖ᴗ≖)**  
>  Credo si sia notato che ho la tendenza di nascondere piccoli Easter Egg o Citazioni a vari giochi, fumetti, film o anche musica quindi, vi propongo un gioco:  
>  Vi sfido a trovare i piccoli bonus presenti nella storia ed io, ad ogni nuovo capitolo, nelle note, inserirò un piccolo paragrafo con le risposte. Pronti? Bene perché Voglio fare un gioco con voi  
>  **(๑◣‿◢๑)** <\-- Faccina di Jigsaw uscita male  
>   
>  **(๑◣‿◢๑) Easter Egg - Prologo [SPOILER SE NON AVETE LETTO IL CAPITOLO]**  
>  **1)** Indossava una larga felpa blu a zip che cadeva su una maglietta nera e dei jeans dalla medesima tonalità scura. Sul vestiario, in particolare, spiccava la scritta " **PUNcifist** ", tinta in blu in stile Comic Sans.  
>  Risposta: Undertale - Sans The Skeleton  
>  Motivazione: Un giorno felice felice, un mio amico mi disse che sembravo la versione femminile e umana dello scheletro a causa della mia pigrizia e la mia tendenza a fare pessime battute, permettendomi così di scoprire il gioco di Undetale e innamorarmi dei personaggi, in particolare Papyrus e Undyne **◦°˚ヽ☻ノ˚°◦** No sul serio, se non ci avete giocato, fatelo! Vi assicuro che l'Amore che troverete vi scalderà quelle vecchie ossa **(•̀o•́)ง**  
>  Note: Hm... effettivamente, in questo capitolo, penso di aver dato un'idea del mio umorismo... mi spiace, non lo faccio apposta, sono nata così! **(╥﹏╥)**

**Author's Note:**

> ***NOTE AUTRICE***
> 
> Allora, questa è la mia prima storia in assoluto, quindi siate gentili xD  
> Se siete arrivati fin qui, vi faccio i miei complimenti, visto che la prefazione serviva solo per dare un'idea della protagonista e sulla città in cui si è appena trasferita. All'inizio, probabilmente, sarà una storia lenta, quindi abbiate pazienza e vedrete che arriverà tutto piano piano e tranquilli, i capitoli saranno più lunghi di questo xD  
> Tenterò di caricare più o meno regolarmente (Correggendo di tanto in tanto coff), quindi rimanete aggiornati!


End file.
